<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S.C.P Going deep by Pinzon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882100">S.C.P Going deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinzon/pseuds/Pinzon'>Pinzon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Mild Gore, Mistery, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinzon/pseuds/Pinzon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of detective Frank Foster took a turn to the paranormal, when in his childhood his people were devoured, now he must live between two worlds that of the SCP foundation, and the life of a common detective on the west coast, can he get at the bottom of this? Or will he also be devoured?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S.C.P Going deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first job, it is a story that I pick up and the accommodations are things that have gone through my head I dedicate to a little leg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one afternoon in May, two men were in a psychiatrist's office chatting away with some melancholy, remembering the years they had spent as patient and doctor, the older man who seems to be the psychiatrist, takes out a small old tape recorder, puts it on the table</p>
<p> A table that the patient will never forget, since he has seen it for the last 22 years, he arranges a couple of papers, and finally with a more compressive but firm look he says, Frank this will be the last session we will have, psychologically you are a clean man and returned to society, so let's talk explicitly and without avoiding details that happened 22 years ago</p>
<p> I know it's complicated to talk about this, but it's part of the treatment, so no more pills, no more appointments, no more tests, nothing</p>
<p> You will be free like any other man, start by saying your name, age and profession when I tell you to, according</p>
<p> The patient scratches his chin and with a face that shows discomfort nods</p>
<p> All right Frank, wait for my signal, the old man hits the red button on the recorder and starts.</p>
<p> Audio recording for o5 of the scp 106-1, on request to unassign spc status and relocate as a citizen, instead of becoming a class D subject</p>
<p> The subject will proceed to say his name, age and profession, and demonstrate that he can be a citizen without implying a threat to the foundation by leaking information.</p>
<p> The patient begins to follow the instruction, my name is Frank Foster I am 30 years old, I work as a detective, under license from the West Coast Police.</p>
<p> All right Frank, please tell us what happened on December 12, 1990 when you were 8 years old, tell us the two versions you have of these facts.</p>
<p> I'll start with what my mind imagined that night, Dr. Harp.</p>
<p> Go ahead. The mike's all yours, Frank.</p>
<p>Well doctor as you say, it's not easy to talk about this, Frank takes a big breath and starts talking</p>
<p>I remember that I had gone to bed early that night, I was already out of school, and Christmas was a time when I could get good toys and eat mom's delicious food, it was 7 o'clock: 20, my mother saw me go to bed, she asked me if I had cleaned up, if I had eaten and if I needed something, I answered quickly to everything and I told her to go away that I wanted to sleep, she laughed, she told me that it was bad, she closed the door and left, I forced myself to sleep quickly, I had already mastered it after 10 days practicing it, I was only counting the days until Christmas came, I fell asleep, Several hours went by and in the middle of the night I woke up, I will never forget the feeling that I was being watched, and a smell, an acidic and unpleasant musk that got me up, I looked slightly at my window and a few seconds after my eyes got used to the little light that came from outside, I could see the face of a man, an old man, but full of a black substance that looked like black pus, I don't really know how to tell you </p>
<p>The doctor interrupted him, don't worry Frank, you can give the interpretations you want, no matter how crazy they are, just don't avoid the details.</p>
<p> Yes doctor, then, he was like an old man, with a horrible smile on his face, as if of a malicious pleasure, and he was touching my window as if he was slowly going through it, but the glass slowed him down, something like that, everything got worse when he remembered that it was a second floor of a big house</p>
<p> Panic took hold of me, I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could to my parents' room to tell them the horrible thing I had seen, I arrived screaming and crying, nothing was understood, Hump was a very spoiled child, I ran to seek safety in them, with snot and tears, what nonsense, I told them between cries what I had seen, my father laughed a little</p>
<p>He was a patient and very kind man, he told me to calm down, that it was probably just a nightmare, my mother hugged me strongly and kissed my head, consenting me to calm down, telling me as she always did, her brave little prince.</p>
<p>She called me that because on one occasion, I played the prince at school, tripped over my cape, and instead of crying I held back my tears and went on with the play, from that day on she called me that.</p>
<p>The two of them comforted me and laughed, until a very loud sound from the hall made them alert, my mother got out of bed with me, and sat down by the closet, holding me tightly in her arms, my father instead of foolishly leaving the room asking if anyone was there or running around unarmed, took a gun from his bedside table, my grandfather had been in the military and left him that gun, he moved slowly opening the door, and continued down the corridor, he told my mother not to go out, and to wait for him, I closed my eyes and listened carefully to my father's steps on the wooden floor, but I stopped listening to them because of my mother's strong and nervous heartbeat, who had me against her chest, There was silence for about 6 or 7 minutes, and then a scream of terror, my mother's heart beating much more strongly, she got up, opened the closet and in a small glass drawer she put me, in it she kept shoes, she took them all out and told me to be quiet, that she would be back with dad soon, that I should not worry, that he was brave, he put some clothes on the box until he covered it, I heard how he closed the closet, being in this box, he contained the tears with a lot of strength, nervously waiting with terror for him, ``what is going to happen'', a few minutes passed until I heard my mother's scream, there I couldn't contain the crying anymore, what had happened to them? , Why didn't they come back? I was in between my sobs until I heard the closet open.</p>
<p> I was happy to think that it was my mom, that it was all over, but, the same horrible feeling that had woken me up was the one that was invading me at that moment, I took the doors of the box as I could to keep them closed, it was hurting me, but I was invaded by a terror that was pure instinct, it was eating me and telling me</p>
<p> What if that thing outside reached me, something bad would happen to me, the clothes got up from the box and in front of me I had the face of that thing</p>
<p> He was an old man with the most horrible and depraved smile I had ever seen, covered in his wrinkles and his whole body by that black pus that was draining out like a very thick slime, I was speechless, it was hard to breathe, I didn't know what to do, I just watched while desperately keeping the doors closed, my hands were bleeding from taking those pieces from the box with such abruptness, the man......no, rather the thing</p>
<p> Because calling that thing a man would be a drag, and it bent over at the box level and looked at me like it was waiting for something, like, uh, a, could, me.</p>
<p> Please hold on, doc. This is kind of hard, I know they tell me it's my imagination, and I'm at peace with that, but, what I think my mind was very twisted and hard.</p>
<p> I understand Frank quiet, I know it's the hardest experience of your life, and I appreciate that you got to this part, without stopping, without falling apart, it is not easy, many others would have already cried and asked to end the session or something, you want something?</p>
<p>Yes doc, I want a cigarette, if you do not mind</p>
<p> Don't worry about it, the doctor took a glass with pencils and threw them away, offering it as an ashtray to Frank.</p>
<p> Let me open the balcony, the doctor gets up quickly, opens the balcony doors, moves the curtains, takes a bag from a cabinet and sits in front of Frank again, from the bag I take out tobacco, leather, and everything needed to make a good cigar, the leather was sweet milk, Frank recognized the smell instantly, they were his favorites, mostly because they were cheap</p>
<p>The doctor starts putting them together and look at Frank, I got everything I need to do them, I know they're your favorite and this is our last session, so why not enjoy it, take this as telling a story to a friend in a bar</p>
<p> He also took out a bottle with an amber-colored liquid from the same drawer and quickly reassembled the cigars</p>
<p>Finish up and offer it to Frank.</p>
<p> Thank you very much doctor, I didn't expect this detail from you, really thank you very much. Frank gets a little sentimental with the old man, I'm going to miss him he has been my most trusted friend for these 22 years, it's going to hurt me to leave him.</p>
<p> Don't get sentimental, enjoy this session by finally getting that story out and agreeing to be a free man.</p>
<p> Frank takes out his lighter, lights the doctor's cigarette, lights his own, and gives it a very deep puff, as if trying to drown something inside with the smoke, takes a drink from the bottle, it was rum, he already had everything he needed to continue, he was less anxious</p>
<p> All right, doc. Continued</p>
<p> That thing was standing in front of me, staring at me, he bent down and analyzed me well, as if waiting for something, it was as if he had no interest in me, until he saw how I was trying to hold back the tears, at that moment his smile got bigger, and as if talking hurt him, but, feeling excitement in that pain he said, 'Dessert'.</p>
<p>I SPEAK!?, interrupted the doctor abruptly</p>
<p> That part you never told me before, his eyes seemed to light up in emotion</p>
<p> Yes doctor, the truth is that I don't like to talk about it much, I felt a terror that reached my bones with that phrase, Frank looked a little uncomfortable because of the doctor's emotion.</p>
<p> Dr. Harp regains his composure, apologizes and asks him to please continue, which was not his intention to make him feel uncomfortable</p>
<p>Frank takes a moment to pull himself together, takes a couple of thick puffs, the kind that burn your throat, and then goes</p>
<p>Once he said that, he went to the corridor, and in his path there was a trail of that black thing that covered him, and the floor seemed to rot, I don't know how to explain it, I waited more or less an hour before leaving the box, my hands were very sore and cramped, I walked carefully avoiding touching the trail that that thing left, I walked slowly and started to ask</p>
<p> Dad? Mum? Where are they? Mum! Dad! Where are they? Why aren't they answering? I'm afraid... answer, I circled around the house for a while, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to get out, but... the trail ended at the door, about 20 or 30 minutes later, I decided to look at the time it was 4: 59 am, I decided to go out, I opened one of the windows and I went out through it, I looked everywhere, as if waiting for my parents to appear out of nowhere, I was looking terrified, cold, with my eyes swollen, and my hands hurt, sitting in the middle of the garden, not knowing anymore what to do, I sat there for about two hours, until a noise brought me out of the dream I was falling into, it was a clatter, as if flesh was being scourged against the pavement, I looked to my left, and the neighbor, Mrs. O,Khonel, the sweetest and nicest grandmother in the world, was scourged, against the ground, like a vile piece of meat, and so it began, the bodies of my neighbors and friends, fell from the sky to reach the ground, with everything rotten and broken, fell and Cain bodies around me, I did not know whether to cry, scream, run or curse, but I came to break, when I heard two bodies fall behind me, I looked slowly, with my heart at a thousand, I didn't want to turn around and see what I thought, a thousand things went through my head, before I turned around completely, and there were the bodies of my parents, thrown away like a garbage bag, broken, rotten</p>
<p> I didn't care that they were covered with that black stuff, I threw myself at them crying, asking them to get up, not to leave me alone, that I was afraid, I screamed as much as I could, but that wouldn't make them come back, get up, but what those screams would do was get their attention.</p>
<p> I realized that he was looking at me from afar through a wall, not because he had a crack or anything, the wretch was slowly going through the wall and watching me, he came out of the wall and started walking towards me, slowly, without any interest in all the other bodies lying on the floor, he was looking at me with a pleasure and malice that had me frozen, and when he was close enough, he tried to touch me, at that moment I reacted by luck, I don't know what would have happened if he had put a hand on me, a terrible smell invaded me, I almost threw up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I started to run as far as I could, as far away from him as possible, and in a strange way, almost without bending his knees, he started to chase me, I didn't know what to do was very fast and I didn't even run.</p>
<p> I ran and ran and ran, I felt pretty bad, but it hurt more to leave my parents' bodies, what if they woke up, if they needed help, I had the illusion that they would get up, I kept running until I no longer saw him behind me, I thought he had gotten bored following me, but I didn't realize that everything around me had changed</p>
<p>When I could tell, I was in a room with all the gray walls, as if they had never been stuccoed and painted</p>
<p> There were 5 long, dark corridors, I was paralyzed for a few minutes with fear, what was that place, how did I end up there, that haunted my mind until I decided to go left, I didn't want to stay there I was not only terrified, I was starting to feel like life was slipping away from my body</p>
<p> I walked a few meters until there was no roof, I repeated in my head all the time how my mother told me, every time I did it I wanted to break into tears, the memory of their bodies in the garden killed me, but I had to move, I looked at the sky and a gigantic eye rested on me, I looked more closely and it wasn't an eye, it was a kind of plane that was flying over me, and what I thought was stone was an old wooden bridge, nothing made sense, I felt dizzy, and as I spent a lot of time in that place I felt weak</p>
<p>I advanced with difficulty as far as I could, when I was almost at the end of the bridge, I saw in the distance a throne, a stone throne illuminated by a red light, it was terrifying and imposing, as if I owed my life as a tribute just to see it, but that curiosity for the throne disappeared instantly, when the ominous presence of that man I felt it to the bone from my back</p>
<p> There he was, looking at me, I fell down on the bridge and little by little, a black mass began to swallow me, I closed my eyes, thinking that it was the end.</p>
<p> But....no, I appeared in my garden, next to the bodies of my parents, I was too tired to run, to cry, to scream, nothing mattered to me anymore, I just clung to my mother's breast, and I saw the old man coming towards me</p>
<p> I just hugged my mother and passed out</p>
<p> When he regained consciousness, he was at Jacksonville General</p>
<p> I woke up very dazed, with several tubes connected to me, I could observe armed men at the entrance of my room, I remember them because the sliding doors were made of glass, they were talking, but the noise of the machines did not allow me to hear much of their conversation, maybe I fainted almost immediately, I felt terrible, I remember having nightmares about the throne for a week, as that thing told me, kneeling down and making fun of me.</p>
<p> It took me more than a few hours to stay awake for a month or so, and three days later a man came to question me.</p>
<p>The doctor had the face of a person who has a thousand questions but refrains from asking them, like when you watch a film which is the second or third in the saga and you have no idea what is going on, but you want to know more, the doctor puts his hand on his chin and asks delicate questions</p>
<p>What did Frank man ask you?</p>
<p>I took a minute to correctly remember his words, his tactlessness with a shattered child, and his look as if he were no longer a person, but one thing I could not forget</p>
<p>If I remember correctly doctor, I ask myself, what did you remember, what happened that night, and what happened to the one who did all that, I told you everything that I am telling you doctor, I closed his notebook and without looking at me or speaking to me he got up and left, I could only cry, but I did it in silence, since the guards at the entrance since they gave me an orange uniform were very hostile to me, that happened almost a week after that man interrogated me.</p>
<p> And so, you know the rest doctor, it was you who took care of me 2 months after the hospital took me out of the room and put me in confinement and told me every day that they would move me somewhere else, that it was good that I no longer had a family. I know, Frank, that was hard, but you know why they treated you like that, don't you?</p>
<p>If doc, according to the official press release, I was the only one who survived an attack by a cult called Sarkicos, that it was all part of one of their cannibalistic rituals, and that the whole thing with the old man was just my imagination because of the drugs they gave me, that the police arrived in time to prevent them from raping and eating me, the fear that this cult was attacking the hospital, or that by relating to me they were hurting them led them to treat me that way.</p>
<p>That's right Frank......I know it's hard, but it's the truth, you've accepted it and you can go on with your life, I know you became a detective to be on the lookout if you see anything from the cult to stop them</p>
<p>That's right, doctor, I don't want those bastards to go on roaming</p>
<p>All right Frank, that's it, from now on if you accept that as your truth you are free, do with your life what you wish, I recommend you get a girl, maybe conjugal life will be more traumatic</p>
<p>The doctor laughed loudly while drinking some rum. He opened the door of the office, and said as if with the breaths that something big was about to begin.</p>
<p>All right, Frank Foster, go out and live your life as a free man and I hope you'll be very happy</p>
<p>I got up from my chair and looked at the office for the last time, smiled, gave the doctor a hug and said goodbye, ready to leave everything behind</p>
<p>Or so I wanted to, I drove my car home, took out a few boxes of cigarettes and smoked the rest of the day, and at night my throat was burning, but the anxiety of talking about it that I had been avoiding for years, accepting that I didn't see my dead parents in the garden, my neighbors and that damn old man, was like spitting on their memories and letting a lie become true, just because it's what they wanted</p>
<p> But I had to do it, I had no other choice, it was the only way to be free, I spent 22 years full of pills and visits to the harp doctor, I had no friends or a childhood, I was brought up in the hospital with other kids, some of whom I never saw again, so I didn't make friends, I didn't fall in love, I didn't live for 22 years, so why not start now, getting a girl was not a bad idea</p>
<p> I was able to get a detective's license a year ago, when I was told that I was stable, so I had a job and a life to live, the government supported me with funds for the past, with a small pension, which was not really very big, but it allowed me to live with dignity, tomorrow I would open my office and I would dedicate myself to that leaving behind everything that happened, now my job would be to help people.</p>
<p>It was 7:00 a.m. and I opened my office in downtown Jacksonville, I arranged my things, papers, desk and connected the phones, I would practically dedicate myself for two days to organize my office</p>
<p> Hand out flyers and all that stuff. I would contact the police department if they had a case and try to get some private jobs to make some more money, after two days I had everything set up, I painted some places that had been scratched, it wasn't the most professional coat of paint, but at least it didn't look bad...so bad...well it had paint</p>
<p> It had taken me most of the day to finish organizing, so I went to the police station to report that I could start my activities from tomorrow, I drove to the place, it was a pretty cold night in Jacksonville, if it blew I could see my breath, I decided to smoke a little to lower my nerves before entering, I was lying on the side of my car immersed in my thoughts, when a handcuffed and hysterical man appears screaming, dragged by two policemen</p>
<p>The man was screaming and yelling the same thing all the time, and those words that came out hysterically and desperately ruined my day.</p>
<p>I don't know how it happened, everything was very fast, please let's go back, Dr. Harp must still be alive and needing help, let's look please, those people from the foundation threatened him, you must look for them, please listen to me!</p>
<p>Time froze for me, in my head I was just repeating over and over again, I am free, I am free, I am free, I am.....I blanked out, I didn't know what to do, my only friend in 22 years the man who took care of me</p>
<p>Suddenly he was dead, it was something impossible, illogical, I saw him just two days ago as I passed by... What do I do, what am I going to do without him, my head was spinning, I decided to enter the station, I went to the reception and passed my card and my license, they gave me a chance to talk to an advisor to take requests for investigative work from the police, after a few minutes chatting, I asked for the guy who was screaming, the woman who was attending me explained</p>
<p>Last night a psychiatric medicine office was set on fire there are 10 dead and 8 wounded, that man was missing and was the main suspect of the incident, we found him ranting today in the east of the city, he was just screaming about a foundation, we are just opening a file, if you are interested you will have to wait for authorization and see if you can join the investigation, otherwise, tomorrow you have to report at 10 am and you will be told which cases you can join, okay?</p>
<p>Frank nods his head, thanks the woman and leaves without a word, gets out of the station, gets into his car and drives to an open field</p>
<p>That place where he had always come since he was 16 and they let him go for walks as part of his treatment, he stayed there for a few minutes contemplating nothing, he took out a cigarette from his pocket, it was his last one while he watched it with irony, he had promised himself that if the year passed without something bad happening he would stop smoking, life is a bitch and it is only prepared to take everything away from you, he lit his cigarette and took one, two or three puffs before he couldn't take it anymore, he fell to the floor, clutching his chest, with a horrible pressure in his throat and chest and without being able to even cry from the anger, the frustration, the same thing happened again, again he lost someone he loved before he could tell him how he felt, with his parents he always regretted not telling his mother good night I love you, I hope soon your food and his father good night I love you thank you for being so good and patient, and now it was the doctor who took care of him for 22 years he could not say, thank you for being my new family, for taking care of me, thank you for being my father</p>
<p>Frank is dazed, full of pain, it was like being about to faint everything is spinning, everything is throbbing, everything is fucking rubbish</p>
<p>He sat against the car door, put his hands on his head and just stood there, not thinking, not making any noise, just standing, and it didn't matter.</p>
<p>He sat there until the sun came up, got up, went home, took a shower, had breakfast and headed to the police station, it was 10:30 in the morning, in just two days something terrible had happened and everyone was as if nothing had happened, it's normal, when there is a tragedy that echoes through the Internet nobody cares more than the acquaintances of the victims</p>
<p>Frank had a terrible face, and on top of that his bad mood gave him the appearance of a thug who comes to settle accounts with the police, they stopped him at the entrance and after a couple of questions and showing his license he was able to enter the station, not before a policeman gave his physical description, look out for a white man, 6'2", dark brown hair, he has a beard that runs all over his face, blue eyes, if you see him doing something suspicious ask him for his license, once inside Frank talked to the same woman from the other day</p>
<p>The woman asks him to sit down and as she types she starts to hand over work to Frank, Good morning Mr. Foster, if you are looking to help with investigative work there was a robbery in a downtown store the other day, the police are on interrogation work and there are witnesses who claim to have seen the robbers, please go to these two addresses, interrogate, make a report and hand it over as soon as possible so that the police can proceed, if anything else is needed from you you will be advised, okay?</p>
<p>Frank nods, takes the addresses and information of the people he is to interview, but cannot help but ask the woman</p>
<p>Excuse me and the case of the man from yesterday?</p>
<p>The woman makes a face of annoyance and says in a rude tone</p>
<p>We have already opened a file, and we have already begun to investigate, as I told you if anything else is needed from you, you will be notified.</p>
<p>Frank takes the papers and without a word he leaves the office, he starts to check the papers as he leaves, and he runs into a little man loaded with papers, luckily he manages to hold them all and leave them on a table, Frank notices that the little man is quite angry, he apologizes</p>
<p>and the little man looks at him carefully, after a few uncomfortable seconds he says.</p>
<p>Frank? Frank Foster? You were Dr. Harp's patient, right? Remember me? I'm Joel O. Khonel.</p>
<p>Frank recognized him instantly, the only person he had talked to in all those years of confinement and one he never saw again, was Mrs. O, Khonel's grandson, the first body he saw fall and now after years of the incident, the first person he saw connected was an O, Khonel, life has very dirty ways of making fun of people, doesn't it?</p>
<p>Joel tells him that if he has some time they should talk outside for a while, Frank thought for a moment if he should take the job off, but he also thought that he owed it to him, after all, he was the one who had seen two important people for the last time, or so he thought</p>
<p>Frank accepted and they left the station, he was very nervous, he didn't know if Joel still hated him because of the town</p>
<p>That Christmas Joel had gone to visit his father in Boston, he was divorced from his mother and she lived with his grandmother, so he wasn't counted as a survivor, but he lost everything, just like Frank that night</p>
<p>Joel takes out an electronic cigarette and with all the calm in the world begins to talk to Frank</p>
<p>You've become a very tall bastard Frank, it's not fair, I barely reach 69 meters and I'm standing very straight, my wife is taller and it always bothers me, but well, tell me, how are you? I haven't heard from you in years.</p>
<p>Frank is surprised at the man's calm, he doesn't know if he's a screen and is waiting to stab him behind the station or he's really nice</p>
<p>Frank pulls out a cigarette and answers the little man</p>
<p>Well enough, I finally got out of the institution, got a detective's license and opened an office, so now I have</p>
<p> And what has become of you? I didn't see you again after a while, they told me you ran away</p>
<p>The man pulls a line of smoke from his electronic cigarette and looks at Frank strangely</p>
<p>Runaway? I went to Boston with my father, continued to grow up there, got married and came here to work. It's the closest thing to town after he disappeared, right?</p>
<p>Frank felt a little knot in his stomach. He was trying not to think about it too much. After almost all the villagers died that night it is said that the cult returned and the village disappeared, literally, not even the pavement was left, now it was just a huge empty field</p>
<p>Frank would go from time to time to look at nothing, nervously responding to Joel</p>
<p>Yeah, I guess, it's better that way, it would be awful to see someone else living in my house after all......wouldn't it?</p>
<p>Yeah, I think so too, plus I like apartments better, it gives me more privacy with my lady, if you know what I mean</p>
<p>Frank laughed a little, started thinking maybe he and Joel could be friends</p>
<p>Joel suddenly brought up the subject</p>
<p>Well, you probably already know about the doctor, right?</p>
<p> Yeah... I'm trying not to think about that right now, they just opened the file, if you let me in on the case I'll do my best to find out what happened</p>
<p>I was surprised, I was a little fond of him, he was the one who helped me so that my father could adopt me and travel to Boston</p>
<p>But I guess the news has to fall on you like a knife, the guy practically raised you, right?</p>
<p>Frank just stood there silently looking at nothing, took a couple of puffs, and asked Joel</p>
<p>What do you want? You hated me as a kid. I doubt that will change because you've grown up. Let's not waste any more time</p>
<p>Joel puckered his dinner and answered Frank sharply</p>
<p>You're always going to be an asshole, aren't you? That's how I was when I was a kid, I lose my family and the first thing you do is tell me how you saw my dead grandmother the minute we met.</p>
<p> Never mind we don't have to be friends, but if I want to be partners.</p>
<p>Partners? What do you mean? Frank's asking a little bit of grief. Joel was right. Childish envy or rage was not very consistent for him to hate, Frank was not the most tactful person in the world</p>
<p>Joel looks at it as someone who no longer has the patience with a child, it's very simple Frank, you know what they said about the cult are lies, I want to know the truth, and you sure do not want to leave things like that, you are a detective, I have access to the files of that case by the police, I give you clues, you investigate, And we finally know what really happened, I believe you about the old man and everything that happened, no cult is capable of so much and even less of disappearing an entire village to the fucking houses, Frank we can bring everything out into the open and may the memory of our family rest in peace, are you still having nightmares?</p>
<p>Frank looked at him and said quietly, no thanks, I'm fine.</p>
<p> The doctor told me that the condition to be free, I had to accept the truth that I was told, so I appreciate the offer, but NO, thank you very much</p>
<p>Joel, lose your patience and start screaming</p>
<p>Then you fucking idiot! What are you going to do, everything must stay like this?</p>
<p>You really don't care about anything, do you? Fuck you, Foster. You're useless.</p>
<p>More than loving you, the doctor always hurt you like a dog, so he lets go of your leash and you forget everything he did for you, right?</p>
<p>Frank looks at him pretty calmly, say what you want. Or, Khonel, I'm at peace with what the doctor told me, and what happened is an accident. I just want to help out of respect for him, that's all.</p>
<p>How do you know it was an accident, Foster?</p>
<p>Who would want to hurt a child psychiatrist?</p>
<p>The same people who put you in that orange uniform years ago, Foster.</p>
<p>What the hell are you talking about, Colonel?</p>
<p>Ha, now you're interested, if you want to know more associate with me and I'll tell you everything I know, if not that things stay like this, you decide red or blue pill, and I hope you take the reference to matrix is impossible that in that hole not let you see movies</p>
<p>Frank stops to think about it for a moment, the anxiety begins to eat him up in his head, he just rounds the phrase, I'm at peace, I'm at peace, I'm at peace, I'm alone</p>
<p>Give me some time to think about it Joel, maybe this is easy for you or whatever, but I lasted a long time accepting what they say to the public as my truth, and I got out of being a patient by accepting that, let me think about all this</p>
<p>Joel pulls out his wallet and hands Frank a card</p>
<p>Take this and you can contact me. I'll give you three days, Foster. You'll see what you can do.</p>
<p>Joel leaves Frank alone and goes to work inside the station</p>
<p>  Frank is only able to look at the street and finish his cigarette, it may look very dramatic, but to be forced to believe that a thing like that did not happen, that is a lie, that you are crazy, they fill you with pills, for years do not let you see the light of day, keep you under constant surveillance and that every fucking night you see your parents in that state, gives you a little right to make dramatic right?</p>
<p>Frank finished smoking got into his car and went to the directions they gave him, he would spend the whole afternoon at work he needed to keep distracted, he didn't want to see the card Joel gave him, he didn't want anything, he would just focus on his work</p>
<p>Frank went to his office first, he needed to get things out to take the testimonies and whatever it takes to have the record of what they say</p>
<p>He comes in, takes notebooks, reads the reports and checks the addresses and names of the people he has to go and interrogate, does everything without stopping, knows perfectly well that if he stops for a breath he will be left alone with his mind and all the shit will hit him straight on</p>
<p>He leaves the office and drives as fast as he can to the first witness, it was a woman named, Sara Rogers, owner of an electronics store, is one of the victims of the robbery the other day, Frank locates the woman's address and arrives at her door, It's a pretty big wooden house with what looks like a pretty big warehouse, Frank figured it would be for storage, he knocked on the door a couple of times no one answered, he tried to get to the back of the house but it had high bars, he figured it would be okay if he went to knock on the warehouse, he had nothing to lose</p>
<p>He approached and as if it was a door he formally knocked, then he realized how silly that was, but it worked, a woman covered with wood shavings opened the door, took off her protective glasses and with some distrust addressed Frank</p>
<p>Yes good morning, how can I help you?</p>
<p>Frank got a little nervous, but in police training he was taught how to treat people to handle cases, but this was his first real attempt so he would be firm</p>
<p>He made as serious a face as he could and started talking to the woman</p>
<p>Good morning, Miss Rogers. I'm here about</p>
<p>Madam and say quickly that you want, interrupted the woman suddenly, that obviously made Frank nervous and took his face seriously for a pale of nervous</p>
<p>If you'll excuse me, I'm here about the incident of the theft of your business. I'd like to ask you a few questions, and show the woman your license.</p>
<p>The woman opens the door completely and shows a carpenter's shop, removes her glasses and gloves completely and goes to Frank</p>
<p>Oh, my God, it's about time I filed a report three days ago. What is wrong with you people? You can't do your job any faster. Come on in, let's talk inside, and don't touch anything unless you're going to buy it.</p>
<p>Frank's nerves were intensified, not because the woman intimidated him, but because he thought that the woman for being abrupt or not asking the right questions would report him and lose his license, it doesn't work that way, but for him at the time it made sense, he took a little bit of breath and already a little bit of bad mood explained the reason for his visit</p>
<p>Mrs. Rogers, I'm here from the Jacksonville Police Department to ask you some questions and take the description of the suspect you saw the night of the warehouse robbery</p>
<p>What items were taken from your store, Mrs. Rogers, Frank no longer had the patience to deal with people like that, so much had happened in a few days</p>
<p>The woman noticed a little hostility in Frank and even though she could see that he wanted to keep pulling on that rope as far as Frank was concerned, his tent was more important</p>
<p>Mrs. Rogers pulls out a notebook from one of the drawers on the table where she was lying, looks through the pages and finds a list</p>
<p>From my shop they took, 10 televisions, two sound consoles, 3 cameras and a microphone</p>
<p>Okay, Mrs. Rogers, what brand were they?</p>
<p>Mamasonic consoles, the cameras were CONY, the TVs were hellgy and the microphone was penshure</p>
<p>Anything else you think is missing but you haven't checked?</p>
<p>No, they took only that, nothing else, they didn't even touch the box or the most valuable things, it's like they only took what they needed</p>
<p>That's weird maybe it was out of fear or because they couldn't carry more, but not taking the cash which is easier, is weird, and as for the suspect what can you tell me?</p>
<p>Well the truth is I couldn't look at much of the guy, he was wearing a hat like a poor English kid who delivered the paper in the movies</p>
<p>Frank stopped short, what kind of analogy is that, what's wrong with this woman?</p>
<p>Anything else you can tell me?</p>
<p>He was a guy about six feet tall, had blond hair and seemed to be limping on his left leg</p>
<p>All right, ma'am, can you tell me anything about the night of the robbery that you find particularly interesting?</p>
<p>The woman thought for a few seconds, I heard them say, the wanderer's library</p>
<p>The Wanderer's Library? Have you heard of it before?</p>
<p>No, not at all, it was the first time I heard it and I thought maybe you guys knew something</p>
<p>All right Mrs. Rogers, thank you very much for your time with this and what you already stated to the police we will search until we find the people who harmed you</p>
<p>I hope they move, lest they rob someone else for police incompetence</p>
<p>Excuse me, Mrs. Rogers, have a nice day.</p>
<p>Frank gets out of the warehouse and puts his car on fast pace before having to talk to that new minded woman, he gets in and sees the woman calling him, that was like seeing the start signal of a race, he accelerated to what he gave and left, now he had to visit the next affected of the robbery, a man called pharell maverick</p>
<p>It was almost half past twelve Frank decided to take a short break for lunch or so he wanted but because of his pink mind the memory of Joel's words and it was like a twinge he decided to go straight for the person and start doing the report, he didn't want to think about the other thing for now</p>
<p> I get to the address, it was the store itself so I'd take the opportunity to check out where the robberies were</p>
<p>Frank parks the car, puts a couple of coins in the parking meter and goes to the store, Mr. Pharell was the owner of an office supply store, it seemed that the robbery to him was big, in amount of items in money not so much,</p>
<p>Frank came in and found the store closed, it made sense that it was lunchtime, he went to the back of the store and found an employee asking for Pharell and they let him in.</p>
<p>Pharell was a fat guy but with a good face, so I hope it was 'less heavy' to deal with him</p>
<p>Good afternoon, Mr. Pharell. I'm Detective Frank Foster. I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about the robbery you perpetrated in your store recently.</p>
<p>Pharell stopped eating and said hello to Frank</p>
<p>Of course, if you'll please sit down, I really wasn't expecting you at this hour, my boys and I are on our break, but I guess you guys always put the public first</p>
<p>Frank heard this and falsely told him that people seeking help from the police would always be a priority, but pfffff that was rubbish, he just needed to be distracted by something other than smoking, his throat was already asking for a break</p>
<p>So tell me, Mr. Pharell, what did they take from your place?</p>
<p>They took about 1000 sheets of paper and photocopied them, they took markers, tapes, paint, some speakers, extensions, all in large quantities, here are the exact numbers</p>
<p>Frank takes the list and keeps it in the back of his notebook</p>
<p>Frank opens the notebook, in clean, new sheets</p>
<p>All right, Mr. Pharell, tell me, what do you remember or see from the night of the robbery?</p>
<p>Pharell, he had a huge chop in his mouth, he didn't even bother to cut it, he just choked, he was a lovely man</p>
<p>The truth is that we didn't see anything, we just arrived the next day and found everything mixed up, things were missing and the photocopier, it was almost out of ink and had this symbol inside, it seems that it got stuck inside the photocopier by accident</p>
<p>Pharell gives frank an image of, a tree, that the trunk looks like a hand simulating the branches of an old tree, in the root it is a snake and the leaves look like fire, it was something mystical or something like that</p>
<p>Frank kept the image in a folder he had with him and continued with the questions</p>
<p>Mr. Pharell, tell me, do you have any idea who could have done this, threatened you or anything, did you get a message earlier or do you think it was just a robbery by a gang of crazies</p>
<p>Pharell stops for a moment to eat and responds to Frank almost choking on the meat</p>
<p>Not really, I don't know what kind of crazy people did this but I hope they get caught, I'm not going to get the money back from this but I hope they're not causing people any more trouble</p>
<p>All right Mr. Pharell, thank you very much for your cooperation, we will keep you posted on the progress of the research and have a good day.</p>
<p>Frank leaves the premises, and the first thing he does is look at the drawing that passed him pharell, that thing seriously looked like the logo of some kind of cult, with this the truth relaxed his head, this symbol, made him believe in the truth that the doctor told him, he also remembered that he was dead and that he was giving the subject a long time, it was time for him to go see the rubble of the doctor harp's office, he drove his car very slowly, As if respecting the speed limit would prevent him from reaching his destination, he stopped his car in front of the place and could not help but hold back the crying like that night, intense punctures gave his chest, his heart, his throat, it's like when you do everything for the people you love but those people just tell you, I do not care, I do not care, it's not my problem, it hurts you but it hurts more when you let go</p>
<p>He recomposed himself and advanced towards the place, he could see in the distance, the harp's desk, there was nobody at that hour and it seemed that they had not yet begun to remove the debris, frank walked through the collapsed place was bigger than he thought, in one of the walls he found the same symbol that pharell had given him, he compared them and if it was the same, it seemed fresh, that should be enough proof for Joel that it was a cult and not the fantasy that he was putting together, Frank leaves the place not before realizing that the harp glasses were on the floor, he took them and went to his office, Frank began to write the report with what the witnesses had said, but he avoided talking about the symbol, that would discuss it first with Joel, he wrote until it was very late, already arrived at 11: 47 pm he decides to call Joel he doesn't care about the time and he doesn't even analyze the card, he just sees the phone number, Frank dials and waits, the phone beeps a couple of times and finally he answers</p>
<p>Hello, Joel? Is that you?</p>
<p>Frank? I told you to call me, but you have three fucking days, does it have to be this time?</p>
<p>Joel listen to me, I have proof that whatever burned down the doctor's office was attacked by a cult</p>
<p>What? What are you talking about, Foster?</p>
<p>Can we meet?</p>
<p>Does it have to be at this hour?</p>
<p>Please, it's important. Do you know where the bridge near the lake is from harp's office?</p>
<p>Yes, see you in an hour, really learn not to be so stupid</p>
<p>Even though Joel was bothering Frank, it was better to get out of it quickly. I didn't want him to get caught up in some crazy organizational fantasy.</p>
<p>Frank drives at full speed to the place, parks his car and waits, his throat already let him pass, free to have some cigarettes, but not to abuse</p>
<p>He could have smoked about 5 before Joel arrived, he was dressed in a strange way, gabardine, an old myrtle cap</p>
<p>Joel sees Frank, and he finally unloads his discontent with</p>
<p>Foster, you don't want me to make love to you too, do you? Couldn't you call another time?</p>
<p>Joel, calm down and look at this. It's proof that what happened was a cult</p>
<p>What are you talking about? How can you be so sure of that, too?</p>
<p>Look, one of the witnesses to a robbery the other day gave me this symbol, this isn't normal graffiti or anything like that, it looks like something esoteric or occult, plus the other witness told me that he heard one of the perpetrators say the library of the wanderers, it's not something an evil organization would use or something like that is a cult</p>
<p>Once Frank said it out loud it all sounded ridiculous</p>
<p>Joel looked very carefully at Frank and interrupted him in his babbling, Frank, quick question, did you look carefully at the card I gave you?</p>
<p>Frank takes the card out of his pocket, the back had the same logo on the back, that makes Frank explode, he hits Joel with all the strength he has and falls to the floor instantly</p>
<p>You're one of the people who killed him, aren't you? I'm going to kill you right now.</p>
<p>Joel hits Frank in the middle of the leg and knocks him down, as he gets up and coughs from the blow he made on the floor, Joel replies to Frank</p>
<p>Calm down animal and you do it again and I'll cut your balls off, be warned, it can't occur to you that maybe, harp belongs to the same organization</p>
<p>What are you talking about? What organization?</p>
<p>That's why I told you to meet me, so you'd know the whole truth, red pill I guess, even if you don't want Foster</p>
<p>See you in 7 days in this direction, with this everything will be clear, I hope you keep an open mind</p>
<p>Wait a minute, this has nothing to do with the Sarkikos?</p>
<p>Joel looks very upset about Frank's question</p>
<p>Never compare the hand of the snake with those crazy bastards, it gives Frank a paw in the belly and shouts at him, it's clear FOSTER!</p>
<p>Joel leaves Frank alone and goes to an alley, Frank gets up and tries to go after him, he runs as fast as he can, he's sore and dizzy</p>
<p>He arrives in the alley and just listens, the wanderers' library, when he gets to the point he sees the symbol on the wall, he tries to say the same thing, but nothing happens</p>
<p>what the hell was going on, he went back to his car, leaned against it and started smoking</p>
<p> I'm sorry, but today I'm also going to abuse, that's what he thought before he started smoking, what should I do, he was reporting Joel, but how, what was I going to say, my partner is part of the thieves, a card is not enough proof even if it has the same symbol of the photocopier, maybe it was just a drawing that became fashionable, he didn't know what to do</p>
<p>He contemplated the lake for a while while while he smoked, he wanted to drink, but he had quit, at the rate he was going, he was not even able to speak at the time he was drinking, after a while, in his head sounded the last thing Joel said, "Don't compare them", did he really have information about that sect, and more importantly, who was Joel really?</p>
<p>Frank got into his car, drove to his office, sent the report off avoiding the symbol part and went to sleep, he would wait for the police to call him for something else</p>
<p>That night Frank had nightmares about the throne again, he didn't know what to do anymore, who to believe, he went out two days later from his small apartment in the south of the city, he went to buy more cigarettes and some groceries, while he was shopping he realized that there were some guys watching him, he went to the checkout and when he was going to pay one of the men paid for the other one opened the door and when he came out he realized that there were more men dressed the same way watching him from a distance, Frank got into his car quickly and nervously and drove home quickly, got out, there were more men, he had to look for the gun that the police had given him for work he had forgotten to return it, he would surely get a ticket, but at that moment he thanked for being careless with those things, he got in quickly, opened the door, ready to run to his night table, in the same place where his father kept his gun, and when he managed to open the door, Joel's bastard almost gave him a heart attack, was sitting in his living room reading a Japanese manga magazine that Frank bought from time to time</p>
<p>You really like this, Foster? It's not bad, but it's not my type.</p>
<p>What are you doing here, O'Khonel?</p>
<p> I came to congratulate you, you didn't say anything in the report about the symbol or me, I'll wait for you in 5 days at the address, I recommend you not to miss it, these men won't hurt you, they just wanted to see you, you won't see them again, I'm leaving Foster</p>
<p>Who is this guy, I have to be at that address on Thursday, Frank started to get psyched up and armed for this, he had nothing but a knife, his gun and an American fist, he was pretty rustic and unsure, so it's better not to get rambo style or he sure didn't tell</p>
<p>The five days passed and Joel called Frank at 6:50 in the morning</p>
<p>How are you, Foster?</p>
<p>Talk fast. What's up?</p>
<p>Do not be rude, I just wanted to say that we see each other today at 11:00 where we agreed, and with that you should be able, get out of doubts and finally open your eyes to reality, kisses take care</p>
<p>Frank only thought, I'm going to give you your little kisses in the form of bullets, he cursed time for being so slow and his throat for not holding any more cigarettes, at 10:30 Frank started, he hit everything he could run, but without calling attention, he left the car parked about 100 meters from the place, maybe it would be counterproductive, but it was better than being discovered because he left the car close to where everyone could see it</p>
<p>He entered slowly to some warehouses, he had his heart in his hand, what the hell was in there, every step was heavier than the previous one and being in the dark through a corridor did not bring back memories of the best Christmas, finally he arrived to a flat like a metal one and suddenly the lights came on.</p>
<p>Welcome, gentlemen of the S.C.P., I am very happy! to see you.......</p>
<p>Who is that idiot, he killed everything, it was all so perfect, it was the perfect presentation and this nobody ruined it, who is he, who invited him, REPLY!</p>
<p>Joel comes out in the crowd, it was me, that's the harp experiment</p>
<p>Everyone's focusing on Frank as if it's something unusual</p>
<p>Wait, are you, are you serious, that's harp's toy, because you invited him</p>
<p> Because he can be useful to the cause, I want him to see the foundation tonight, I'm sure he and I can do more damage on the West Coast than pick a silly fight with the foundation or fight with the COG, don't you think?</p>
<p>Everybody's whispering excitedly, like it's really a happening what those words were saying</p>
<p>All right Joel, I hope you're not wrong, get on that thing before I kill it for ruining my show</p>
<p>Joel goes down a ladder on one side of the platforms where they were all standing</p>
<p>FOSTER COMES UP FAST!</p>
<p>Frank rushes up the stairs with a lot of mistrust</p>
<p>When you go upstairs and question Joel</p>
<p> Frank puts his gun in Joel's stomach</p>
<p>Calm down my idiot friend, I will answer all your questions, but I need you to calm down or a tragedy will happen and not for me, you are surrounded by my colleagues</p>
<p>Do I look like I want to live long?</p>
<p>Pull the rear lever of the gun and put the barrel more firmly in his stomach</p>
<p>I didn't say that, Foster, but you sure don't want to die full of doubts, do you?</p>
<p>They're interrupted by the man who complained about Frank's entrance</p>
<p>Look, either you kiss me or you kiss me or you get peeled, but stop playing the bride and groom and shut up, it looks like they're coming, OFF ALL!</p>
<p>You can hear the sound of many heavy footsteps coming from the corridor</p>
<p>The man is excited, now if, finally begins this party, hahahahaha what excitement, will be that I brought something</p>
<p>The footsteps stop at the entrance to the room, and now if the wish is granted, let's call him the master of ceremonies</p>
<p>There's a terrible silence for a few seconds as the men light up the surroundings with their weapons, but it seems as if they don't see us</p>
<p>The lights come on suddenly and the show starts</p>
<p>Welcome, gentlemen of the foundation, the hand of the serpent welcomes you to this beautiful night</p>
<p>Hundreds of flyers with Joel's card logo fly out, screens go up, there's a whole show</p>
<p>I want to talk to your captain before the shooting starts, but if you want we can make love to you and not war</p>
<p>A man who looks like a military man in a movie stands in front of everyone</p>
<p>I am the captain in charge of the brave squadron sent by O5, by orders of the same we come to arrest them and to put under surveillance as subjects class D, any resistance will be reprimanded with the death without hesitation understood?</p>
<p>The master of ceremonies seems to enjoy the moment as if what follows is spectacular</p>
<p>But Captain, we can't agree on this. I don't think we need to be so violent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captain looks with interest at the master</p>
<p>Like this? And what would that be? I hope it's not a little kiss.</p>
<p>The master of ceremonies was wearing a mask, but, you could feel the sadness in his words</p>
<p>I want you to release SCP 049</p>
<p>Everyone in the snake hand group went cold</p>
<p>The military also seemed to be very surprised</p>
<p>Everyone stood still until the captain shouted</p>
<p>RUN, ALL YOU FOOLS! That 035 is going to kill us all</p>
<p>Suddenly a black corrosive liquid began to come out of the master's body, we knew it was corrosive because the damn metal was melting, and in a moment, almost an instant, the mask flew off, it began to jump from person to person</p>
<p> Person who was leaving person who fell presumably dead by that black thing, everyone panicked, ran screaming, there were shots, those of the hand of the snake, somehow disappeared, just watched in horror the soldiers die one after another</p>
<p>In an instant Joel pulled me out of the trance I was in, it was obvious I wasn't a big fan of the black slime that kills people</p>
<p>FOSTER! Listen to me, take my hand and don't let go of it for anything in the world, understand?</p>
<p>What for, stupid question, you don't even know what's going on and you question the short man who seems to be magic</p>
<p>I shut up and just told him, sarcastically</p>
<p>Yes, Mr. Leprechaun, I'll do whatever you say.</p>
<p>Joel frowned and took my hand and stood in front of the wall and shouted</p>
<p>LIBRARY OF THE WANDERERS!</p>
<p>A strange hole appeared in the wall, it was something magical, Joel pulled me into the vortex and within seconds it closed</p>
<p>Now we were on a kind of road that had all the colors, but it was like a waterfall of energy that's hard to describe</p>
<p>Joel looked at me in anger and said</p>
<p>If you make another leprechaun joke I'll leave you here to die, understood?</p>
<p>I answered him sarcastically</p>
<p>Sure, but will you give me lucky charms in the end?</p>
<p>Don't push your luck, Foster.</p>
<p>We walked a few yards and Joel asked me</p>
<p>How are you feeling?</p>
<p>Like it was the worst day to forget my LSD</p>
<p>This situation was so fantastic, so ridiculous, that I didn't know what else to do but joke with my partner, before I fell to the floor to cry or fainted.</p>
<p>We're close, Foster. This isn't always the case, but we had to get out of the emergency.</p>
<p>We arrived at something like the entrance of a library and once I touched the ground I threw up cold in a corner, sweating profusely.</p>
<p>I had no idea what was going on, I only knew one thing, at the time</p>
<p>Harp had lied to me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>